Here Kitty Kitty
by Braveandthebold
Summary: Charles turns into a cat. Well, not really. He just has ears and a tail. Erik doesn't quite know what to make of it.


Charles took the fury specimen in his hand and ran his fingers across the fur. It was quite soft. It almost felt real. Well, technically it was real. And so were the cat ears sticking up on his head. Charles sighed and turned around in the mirror to observe this new addition. He and Erik had gone out to recruit more mutants as usual. But the mutant they encountered was rather… aggressive. Needless to say a fight broke out, and somewhere along the way Charles grew ears and a tail. It seemed her powers had to do with shape shifting of some sort.

When they arrived home, well, that was a different story. The other children couldn't help laughing and making jokes at him. He's probably heard every single type of cat joke there is to know. And all he can do is project his anger and frustration at them, which really only adds fuel to the fire. Erik doesn't do much except stand by with a very blank look on his face. He hasn't said much since they got home, nor during the entire car ride. But Charles could have sworn he saw an unusual tightness around Erik's jaw.

Charles did another spin in the mirror. He was currently naked at the moment, observing how his tail protruded from the very top of his arse between the cheeks. He had to admit, it was a little embarrassing from this angle. He tried stroking his tail, causing him to shudder uncontrollably. Well, that was new too. Seems like his tail could be used as a sort of, say, sexual stimulation. He blushed at the word but pushed it aside. Really, this was all for scientific research and observation! Of course it was, really…

Still, that didn't mean he was curious. He stroked his tail again, harder. He felt himself shudder and quake and was that a purr he just heard?! The telepath took a minute to catch his breath and brought his hand back. How in the world was he supposed to endure this for the rest of the week? A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts, his tail jerking straight in the air.

"Charles?" It was Erik. Oh god he did not want Erik, of all people, to see him like this.

"H-Hold on! I'll just be out in a minute!" Charles called frantically. He quickly put on his clothes, not caring if his t-shirt was on backwards or not. He slipped on his underwear and slacks and stumbled to the door. He made sure to smooth down his hair before opening it.

"Erik! Is something wrong?" Charles asked upon seeing his face. There was a slight furrow between his brows, and he was still wearing that blasted vacant expression.

Erik cleared his throat. "How are you feeling? With your new.." He gestured to Charles' ears.

Charles laughed. "Well, better than most I would suspect. I mean, it's not every day I get turned into a cat."

Erik only nodded and looked at the ground. Charles could feel something like nervousness hovering around Erik's frame. Strange.

"Erik, are you sure everything's all right?" Charles asked carefully. He didn't want it to seem obvious that he could practically feel Erik's emotions all around him.

Erik coughed. "Er, y-yes I'm quite fine. Actually, on second thought would you mind if I come in? I'm feeling a bit parched."

Charles looked at him skeptically before widening the door a bit. Erik managed to slip right through and stood in the expanse that was Charles' room. He had only been in here maybe once or twice.

He watched as Charles went to pour a glass of water from the pitcher on his bedside table. Erik closed the distance between them and took the glass from his hands. Their fingers brushed briefly, and was it just him or had Erik gone a little red?

"Thank you," he coughed.

"Of course, any time."

Charles observed him closely as Erik gulped down the water. He was acting quite strange tonight. No, _all day_. Erik, due to being in the presence of a telepath half the time, was quite good at shielding his thoughts. Charles could easily breach them, but he knew better than that. If he and Erik were to become companions, trust needed to be earned. And that meant no reading his thoughts without permission.

He noticed Erik staring at something above his head. Charles smiled and wriggled his tail, watching Erik's eyes follow it.

"It's quite incredible really," he said thoughtfully. "This might give me a chance to study up on cats and their behaviors. And possibly how to get rid of this peculiar mutation."

"I quite like it," Erik blurted out.

Charles must have looked taken aback because Erik's expression turned to one of horror at the realization of his words. That and the fact he was projecting _ohshitohshitshitshitshit_ very loudly.

"It's quite, uh, incredible as you say," he hastily explained. "And I don't really mind cats so the ears and tail is rather… um, endearing."

"Endearing?" Charles repeated. "I look endearing to you?"

"Maybe endearing isn't the right word. I'd say, uh, charming? No wait that's worse—"

"So I'm charming now?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No!" Erik growled in frustration. He rubbed his face and glared at the bookshelves. "I mean yes, you are charming and endearing regardless but that's not the point—"

"Wait what?"

_Shit_, he heard Erik think.

"You think I'm… endearing and charming regardless of my cat-like qualities?"

"Uh, no." _Yes_, Erik's thoughts betrayed.

Charles really didn't know what to do with this new information. Did Erik..? No, that was impossible. Of course Erik didn't. Erik wouldn't. He was Erik for god's sakes. Erik wouldn't. _Couldn't._ But still, Charles couldn't help asking anyways.

"Erik do you… is it possible that you _like_ me?"

The blush slowly consuming Erik's face only answered his question.

"Wait you do?! Really? But you, I thought—"

"You thought what exactly?" He glared.

"The way you were acting all day!" Erik raised his eyebrow. "You were being rather aloof today, and I thought maybe it was because you were, well. You were mad at me for what happened." Charles had to admit, the thought may have crossed his mind more than once. He couldn't stand the thought of an angry Erik. He valued their newfound friendship too much for that.

"Angry, with you? Never," Erik simply said.

"But then why didn't you say anything…?"

"Well because I—" Erik clammed up and clenched his jaw.

"Erik?"

"_Because I thought you looked rather adorable today, alright?!" _

That was not what Charles was expecting. Erik groaned and slowly approached Charles. He didn't stop, not even when Chares banged into the mirror and Erik was pressed up against him.

"E-Erik, what are you..?"

"Charles," he said, his eyes practically burning a hole through Charles' skull. "I've liked you. For a very, very long time. I'm surprised you haven't noticed by now. I thought I made myself quite obvious, at least that's what your sister always says. But she was right, you are pretty oblivious to those around you."

Charles blushed, but then remembered the oblivious part.

"I am not _oblivious_!"

"Are too," Erik smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Am not!" Charles scowled and tried to push the older man away, but he only pushed right back.

"Erm, w-we're terribly close, aren't we?"

"Nope." Erik reached behind and grabbed his tail, causing Charles to yelp in response.

"Hmm," Erik hummed thoughtfully. He rubbed his hand along the length of the tail, Charles shuddering and his knees knocking together.

"E-Erik, please, no—" But he was cut off by his own purring, which was quite involuntary might he add!

"Hmph, cute." Then an idea occurred to him. Erik quickly spun Charles around until he was facing the mirror like before. Charles heard a clinking noise and saw his pants fall down.

"Eep!" He quickly covered himself. "Erik what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, just want to observe," he said as he pushed Charles' underwear down until it hung on his knees. He also tugged his shirt off with very little effort. Charles was completely naked now.

He blushed and scowled at the reflection.

"Now, now, good kitty." Erik stroked his tail again and watched Charles tremble in the mirror. He was purring and gasping, and he had to grasp the mirror for support. Erik's hands slid farther down until they were cupping Charles' ass cheeks.

"W-wait, Erik, I…" Charles gasped. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. He tried motioning towards his dresser, which thankfully Erik understood. He fumbled around in the drawers for a bit until he made a sound of recognition. He came back with a bottle of baby oil and popped the cap open. The liquid was cold as Charles felt it circling around his opening. He shuddered. Erik planted a kiss on his shoulder. "Relax, you're too tense."

"Hmm I wonder why," Charles retorted. He was about to come up with another snippy reply before his hips buckled and he felt something warm run down his legs. Erik had inserted one of his knuckles in. He twirled his finger around, scissoring him open. Erik was trying to stretch out his hole as much as possible.

"I-Idiot… it can't.. it won't… open any… farther—aaaaah!" Charles' breath hitched and he threw his head back.

"Oh?" Erik pushed again. Charles let out another perverted moan and quickly covered his mouth. Erik kept pushing against the one spot, but Charles' moans came out muffled against his hand.

"Oh that won't do," he said as he grabbed Charles by the wrist. "I won't be able to hear you like that." Erik put more pressure on the spot, causing a louder whine from the telepath. He stumbled forward and felt his dick press against the mirror. It continued like that until Erik reeled him back and brought his hips up. There was a slight smudge on the glass from where Charles' dick had been.

"Can't have you coming yet, not before me," Erik murmured. He grabbed Charles' head with his remaining hand. _Look, it's your reflection. _Charles couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He spared a glance at the mirror and blushed at the sight before him. He was flush against Erik's back. His entire face, neck and chest were blooming red. He was panting, and he could see his breath had fogged up the mirror quite a bit. Not to mention his dick was completely erect. He trembled at the sight.

_Beautiful_. Erik breathed in Charles' scent and sucked on his neck.

"Aah! Erik, no—ngh!" He felt his chest grow tighter, his dick throbbing with pain. Erik nibbled on one of his ears, a strangled sound from the back of Charles' throat. It was a mix between a _meow_ and a moan.

Erik slipped in a second knuckle, then a third. "So tight," he grunted.

"Mmph, gah!" Charles felt himself clench down on Erik's fingers.

"Charles," Erik moaned, twisting his fingers against his good spot. Charles moaned out again. He curled his toes inward and pushed his ass farther down Erik's hand.

"Nng, Erik!"

"Hmm?"

"P-please.."

"Please what, Charles?" Erik bit his tail, causing Charles to jerk up at the sensation.

"N-no! Erik, not.. not my tail—Gah!" He felt his precum dripping onto the floor, his ass pulsing with every push and twist from Erik's dangerously long fingers.

Charles started shaking, his muscles spazzing. His stomach muscles clenched and his body curled inward. Even his tail and ears were tensing up. It was coming, he could feel it. He was almost there, just so close!

But Erik grabbed his dick.

"Hnng?!"

"Not yet," he breathed against Charles' ear.

"Erik.." Charles whimpered. There were tears streaming down his face, and his dick was burning with the need for release.

_Look up. _

Charles shook his head.

_Look UP_.

Charles gulped and made a cursory glance upwards until their eyes met in the mirror. Erik's eyes were dark and hazy with lust, his sweat visible on his forehead.

Charles himself looked like a complete mess. He was aching all over, and the site of his reflection only made him more aroused. He shouldn't be getting aroused at seeing himself like this. It was shameful almost.

"E-Erik!"

"Yes Charles?"

"I-I need…" He choked out a sob. "Please… I!"

"Charles, you need to speak more clearly. Otherwise I won't know what you want." Erik's grasp tightened, and he slowly stroked Charles' tail in a very teasing manner. He also made sure to press against his good spot repeatedly. With all these sensations Charles thought he was going to lose his mind. His whole body was shaking, and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"Please… I want to… to come…" He panted out. Screw his dignity, he would deal with the embarrassment later.

Erik smirked and whispered, "Good kitty." He released his hold on Charles. His dick swelled, and soon his cum exploded everywhere. Erik watched in fascination as Charles' body shuddered and fell apart under him. Even Charles couldn't help watching himself. It almost seemed as if he was coming harder because of it.

When he was done, the last of his cum seeping out, Charles' legs gave out underneath him.

"Woah!" Erik quickly grabbed him around the waist before they both sank down together. Charles threw his head against Erik's shoulder, breathing deeply. His stomach felt sticky, and he could see some of his cum had gotten onto the mirror as well. Charles flushed red in embarrassment, if it was possible to do in his state. Erik chuckled and nuzzled his head against him. "You were spectacular."

Charles grunted in response and whacked his tail against Erik's head.

"Really, you were! I'm not teasing you," Erik quickly reassured.

Charles huffed and leaned up to kiss him on the chin. "So exactly are we going to do about _that_?" His eyes glanced down to Erik's own growing bulge.

"We'll figure that out when we get there. Now ready for round 2?"

"Round 2? I still haven't even recovered from round 1 yet!"

Erik laughed and picked up Charles bridal style. If there were suspicious noises coming from Charles' bedroom, well, no one brought it up the next morning.


End file.
